The Oculus Rift Wiki
Welcome to the The Oculus Rift Wiki This is a Wiki to inform you about the Oculus rift and answer any questions you may have What is the Oculus Rift ' The Oculus Rift is an upcoming virtual reality machine. The Oculus rift is currently in development with $16 million raised, of which $2.5 million was raised through Kickstarter. The company was founded by Palmer Luckey and its Supporting companies are Scaleform and id Software, cofounder John Carmack was later hired as its Chief Technology Officer. Developer kits are in the process of being shipped out and while they are not ready for mass production and to sell them in stores, you can oder one for $300 from their website '''https://www.oculusvr.com/order/ 'The Past Present and Future of The Oculus rift ''' The Oculus Rift has come a long way since its first prototype not only in size and aesthetic appeal but also in the actual mechanics and purpose of the machine. The first few prototypes (one of which you can seen to the right) was only meant to help the developers understand how to actually make this VR headset work. Later on they changed and upgraded their software so it could better accommodate games, look more stylish and changed its screen from 5.6 inch screen to a 7 inch screen making it thicker than its predecessors. The current Oculus Rift that is being shipped out to people all around the world and that you can currently buy has been redefined with even more efficient code (so there is no lag between the game and your headset) and a sleek and cool design. The future of the Oculus Rift seems to be very bright with Palmer Luckey saying that the Oculus Rift has more than just gaming potential. He wants to make it so that instead of going to an open house in person, you can just put the Oculus Rift on, download that houses floor plan, and look around without having to leave your home. You can also do this with vacations such as, going to the pyramids, or exploring an exotic country. The Oculus won’t just change gaming, it’ll change the world! 'Hardware ' '' ' The first device used a 5.6-inch screen, but they changed their design to use a new 7-inch screen, which makes the developer kit somewhat bulkier. Th'''e new panel's is significantly faster motion blur when turning one's head quickly. It uses a combination of equipment, which make it capable head orientation tracking. The weight of the headset is approximately 379g and it does not include headphones. The field of view is more than 90 degrees horizontal. It is built this way 'intending to block out the 'real world completely, to maximize the virtual reality. The developer version Rift uses USB and HDMI to connect with other devices. ' ' ''Software'' '' The Rift is designed to work as a third party accessory to existing games, to improve 'the experience. As such, it comes with a producing a software development kit to '''assist developers with integrating the Oculus Rift with their games. This kit includes 'code, samples and documentation. Many game producers are actively working to 'allow the Rift to function with their system, and there is already quite a few who '''have managed to integrate it with their system. A large community of game modders have configured their games and systems to work with the Rift, based of their knowledge of computers and the software development kit'. 'How it Works' ' The Oculus Rift works by making the software create two almost identical images 'in front of your eyes. The cameras in the game are set to mimic the spacing of 'your eyes, so each eye sees the scene from a slightly different perspective. The 'software also formats the images in a way that allows your eyes to focus naturally. 'Normally when focusing on something so close, it will be blurry or be painful after 'an extended period of time 'The other important part is the head tracking. Oculus has designed a custom head 'tracking setup, this is important, because it allows the rendered scene to match your 'head movements.' 'Cost' ' The Oculus rift is anything but cheap. It uses some of the best quality materials and lots of time and effort into a tight and neat headset making it well worth the $300 it costs. However to actually build one from scratch it would cost about $225, leaving the other $75 going towards salary’s and keeping the company running. Currently the Company is making little profit however if they are to mass produce these and be able to have them ready for consumer use, the Oculus rift could cost as little as $105. ' Question 1. who made The Company Oculus VR? 2. How much does the Oculus Rift cost to maufacture? 3. what is the size of the screen of the current Oculus rift? 4. are the games for the oculus rift made by oculus VR? 5. will the oculus rift be cheaper after they mass produce it? 6. Do all games work with the Oculus rift 7. does the Oculus rift have sound and music 8. Why did Palmer Luckey make this company 9. how much will it cost to build the oculus rift after they mass produce 10. is the oculus rift for everyone right now 1. Palmer Luckey 2. $225 3. 7 inches 4. No, they are made by third party companies 5. yes 6. No 7. No 8.because there was no other affordable item such as this 9. $105 10. no only for developers 'Conclusion' ' In Conclusion The Oculus rift is a Virtual Reality headset that lets you go into your games by making you see what the character is seeing, it is currently $300 but once they start to mass produce them the price will most likely drop to around $250.' Category:Browse Category:Conclusion